Pokemon: Amethyst
by WizardsGirl
Summary: Welcome to the Hoseki Region! Follow our young Hero, Amethyst, as she struggles through her Pokemon Journey, making new friends along the way! I Own Everything but the Pokemon Merchandise. Region, people, and Pokemon are all of my own creation. So, HA... T for bad guys & darkish themes later on. GEN but with background relationships.
1. Prologue: Intro

**A/N:** So, while trying to get inspired for WSI, I decided to try my hand at creating my own Pokémon Region, Pokémon included… I'm trying to get the pictures I made up but I have to draw them by hand and take the pictures on my phone then email them to myself and, thus far, my phone isn't cooperating.

So!  
Enjoy!

Tell me what you think!  
(FANART MOST WELCOME!)

(KUDOS TO _**AMALATHEALUCHIAAIZEN **_FOR HER ASSISTENCE IN THIS ATTEMPT)

Vocab/PokéDex at bottom

**Pokémon: Amethyst**

_**Prologue**_

The world begins as a dark gray fog. There is not determined light source, but it is easily enough to see. The fog slowly drifts away, and leaves behind what seems to be a room in what looks like a laboratory. There's a silver table with a strange sphere that had an off-white button in the center of a seem that neatly bisected it, separating the red top half from the white bottom half.

Before more could be distinguished, a woman tripped into the room with a startled yelp, her tangerine-color hair covering her face as she sprawled on the ground in front of the table.

"For crying out loud," she complained, sitting up on her knees and fighting with her messy hair. She was wearing a knee-length white lab coat, over a pair of purple slacks and an orange blouse and, as she managed to shove her hair back into order, she peered upward with sheepish-looking blue eyes out of a relatively pretty, lightly-tanned face.

"Heh, heh!" She laughed embarrassedly, one of her hands going to the back of her neck as the other waved in the air in front of her. "I'm sorry you had to see that!" she apologized sheepishly. "I'm always so clumsy! Heh, heh!" She pushed herself up to her feet, smiling as she dusted herself off. "Anyways, my name is Daisy Evergreen, the Head Assistant here at Shore Town Laboratory, but everyone just calls me Daisy! You're here to see the Professor, right?" The scientist grinned brightly. "That'll be Professor Rose Evergreen, my wife. She's just sorting out a few new Trainers, getting them their Starter Pokémon, but she'll be back soon, so why don't I start explaining things until she gets here, okay?" She grinned again, and made a 'follow me' gesture, before turning and going around the chrome table, rifling in its drawers before pulling out a map. On the map was an image of a large island, with the far north covered in mountains with three specifically taller mountains. The rest of the island was covered in forests, each one a slightly different shade of green, and a massive river nearly bisected the entire thing. There was a peninsula made of what seemed to be two different deserts, and three smaller islands. A large volcano rested at the tip of the peninsula, and a smaller volcano claimed one of the smaller islands. There were two lakes, one on either side of the island, and a large beach on one side. There were markings for cities, towns, and other important places, and all were neatly labeled in smooth, curving cursive.

"Welcome to the Hoseki Region!" Daisy chirped, before tapping the smaller lake, where there was a small mark naming a town. "We're here, at Shore Town, whose biggest exports are mussels and Leppa Berries. This is where my wife and I call home." She smiled brightly. "And now, you do too, which is always nice! Anyways, here in the Hoseki Region, there are _fantastical_ creatures called _Pokémon_… Here, I'll show you!" She leaned forward and picked up the strange orb from before, holding it out. "This is a Pokéball, a devise used to catch and keep wild Pokémon. There are different ones made for specific Pokémon, but we'll get to that later. This is the most common, so it's best to start simple." Still smiling, the Assistant pressed the button; the Pokéball opened with a gleaming, bright red light, which shot out towards the top of the table, and took shape. When the red light disappeared, a strange-looking creature was sitting there.

It was a large, pale-brown squirrel, covered in dark brown spots, two of which encircled its bright orange eyes, which were peering around curiously, it's large, white teeth chattering softly, making '_irrel_' sounds.

"This is Spotirrel, and he's a normal-type Pokémon… Ah, I'll leave _that_ explanation for another time, it's kind of time consuming, heh, heh!" Daisy dragged a hand through her hair, grinning sheepishly, before another woman stepped into the room with a deep chuckle. The newcomer was nearly six-foot tall, wearing three-inch red heels that probably helped. She was wearing an ankle-length white lab coat, over a purple blouse and black slacks. Her hair was a rose-pink, don up in a massive, well-maintained afro, and stood out spectacularly against her dark, deep-brown skin, her eyes a paler brown as she smiled at Daisy with fond affection.

"I see you started without me," she said, amused, as Daisy just smiled up at her. The newcomer reached forward and absently dragged a hand down the Spotirrel's back, making the Pokémon purr happily. Then the taller woman turned and focused on the task at hand, smiling warmly.

"My name is Professor Rose Evergreen, and I am the Pokémon Expert and Researcher of the Hoseki Region. Everyone just calls me Professor, or Professor Evergreen, though," she introduced herself easily. "It's nice to meet you… Amethyst, right? Amethyst Tachibana? You just moved here with your father, Jett, a week ago, from one of the outlying islands, didn't you? That's a long ways away, you know. Well, welcome to Hoseki! As my lovely Assistant was explaining, before I arrived," here, she paused, and shot an affectionate smile to Daisy, and absently wrapped an around her shoulder, pulling the much shorter woman close for a comfortable hug. "Pokémon are a plentiful creature here on Hoseki. Subtracting the more common breeds, which can usually be found in _all_ the larger Regions, there are a total of one hundred and _fifty_ Pokémon that can _only_ be found here. Because of this, there are multiple organizations and laws created to make it so Pokémon and Humans can live together in Harmony." Here, the two women smiled warmly, before they became serious.

"But, where there's harmony, there's discord as well," Daisy intoned solemnly; Professor Evergreen nodded seriously, frowning.

"There are two groups of people, _specifically_, who are causing such discord," she said, lips pursed in disapproval. "One group is calling itself Team Luxury, led by a woman known as Captain Tiara Diamond. They believe that Pokémon are meant to be pets, animals created for human entertainment. They've developed a so called _training_ devise, which has been brainwashing Pokémon into acting no-more intelligent that a particularly slow dog or cat. The other group is called Team Grim, and is led by a man named Shade Bloodstone, and they are the near opposite of Team Luxury. They firmly believe that Pokémon are _not_ weapons, but _tools_, made to be used for the betterment of Humankind, and _not_ in a nice way. Their own _training_ has forced normally calm and docile Pokémon, to be vicious and cruel, and their illegal Pokémon Fighting Rings are to the _death_."

"Neither Team is good for Hoseki as a whole," Daisy interrupts with a severe frown. "And, to make things even worse, both Teams have taken to theft, arson, and even _worse_ acts just to collect more Pokémon! Grr, it just makes me so mad!" She stomped her foot angrily, and pulled away from the Professor, scooping the quietly sitting Spotirrel up from the table and cuddling the confusedly chirping Pokémon close, stroking its spotted fur gently as she tried to calm herself. Professor Evergreen watched her with sympathetic eyes, reaching up and ruffling her beautiful afro.

"All things said, these aren't the _only_ groups in Hoseki," she reassured gently. "There is the League, which is a Region-wide competition, carefully organized. There are several qualifications a Trainer must have in order to be considered for the position of Hoseki Region Champion. The first step is to get registered as a participating member at the nearest Pokémon Center, which is like a Hospital for Pokémon," she explained quickly, while Daisy seemed to have finally gotten her emotions under control, and was nodding along.

"After they're registered," the Assistant continued the explanation, "the Trainer travels around the Region, and has to go through several specific cities, and have a refereed Pokémon Battle with carefully selected men and women called Gym Leaders, and, if the Trainer wins, the Gym Leader is required to give a Gym-Specific Badge. The Trainer's job is to collect all eight Badges, which will put them in the running for the Hoseki League Coliseum, which is where all those Trainers who have also gathered their eight Badges." Here, the Professor once more spoke up.

"After that, the winning Trainer has their Pokémon healed, before they fight the Elite Four, who are four incredibly powerful Pokémon Trainers, approved by the League. Between each Battle, the Trainers Pokémon aren't healed, so it's a really difficult Battle for most. If the Trainer beats all of the Elite, their Pokémon are healed before they fight the Champion, who is the accepted strongest Pokémon Trainer in the Region."

"The one who beats the Champion," Daisy interrupted as Professor Evergreen reached over for the Pokéball and re-called Spotirrel, "will become the new Champion of the Region and get five hundred thousand Pokédollars and the job of returning to the League for every Challenger that makes the cut." The Professor smiled and once again wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder.

"Of course, there are other organizations as well," she reminded kindly; Daisy nodded cheerfully.

"Daycares, where you can leave your Pokémon to get trained, though sometimes you wind up with a Pokémon Egg for your troubles!" she laughed.

"There are Contests," Professor Evergreen added easily, "where you can try your hand as a Pokémon Coordinator and show off your Pokémon in fantastical ways. Then there are smaller events, like Pokémon Festivals, Pokémon Fashion, all sorts of fun things!" The two women smiled, before blinking, surprised, and looking at one another.

"A rescue center?" Professor Evergreen asked, looking back with a thought look. "No, I don't think there's one of those… I mean, Officer Jenny will confiscate abused or abandoned Pokémon, but they're usually healed at the nearest Pokémon Center and released… I've never heard of anything like a Pokémon Rescue Center before…" Daisy shook her head with a thoughtful frown, before her face lit up.

"Maybe that's what _you_ can do, Amethyst!" She cried, beaming. "You can try your hand at the League, and, if you win, can use the prize money to make your own Pokémon Rescue Center!" The Professor looked pleased as well, smiling.

"And money you earn on the Journey could be put to that as well! What a wonderful idea." The two women smiled warmly, before an alarm started blaring in the distance. "Ah, that's our cue to go!" The Professor announced, and smiled sheepishly. "A recently donated Wyvagon hasn't been settling well. I hope to see you in a few weeks for your Starter Pokémon! Good luck, Amethyst!" She called, before running off with a distracted wave. Daisy giggled, and waved as well, before following after the Professor. Just as she leaves the room, however, she trips with a loud _thump_!

"For crying out loud!" Her voice echoed out as the door closed. The room slowly fades away, until the same misty gray from before has consumed it. Then, slowly, even _that_ fades to black.

_**The Story Begins.**_

**A/N:** Ta-da! What do you guys think?

**Vocab/PokéDex/Q&amp;A:**

**_Hoseki_ **– Japanese for Precious Jewel. Every landmark (forests, seas, rivers, mountains, etcetera) is named after a precious jewel, and the cities are named based off of jewels as well. Towns are typically named based off environments/placements.

**_Professor Evergreen &amp; Wife_** – I did this because it hasn't been done before. There will be nothing explicit about their relationship, they are just a married couple in Pokémon, calm yourselves.

**_Spotirrel_ **– The Spotted Squirrel Pokémon. **Type:** Normal. **Height:** 2 feet. **Weight:** 5 lbs. **Ability:** Frisk, Fur Coat, or Cheek Pouch. **Evolution:** N/A **PokéDex Entry:** _Spotirrel is a curious Pokémon, and can often be found carrying items it has picked up off the ground. These Pokémon are some of the most common Pokémon in the Hoseki Region, found in large numbers within the plentiful forests._

**_Amethyst Tachibana_** – She's named after the Amethyst Stone, and Tachibana means Wild Orange in Japanese, and is a common last name (according to the website I got it from)

**Team Luxury &amp; Grim were named by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen with my thanks.**

**Review to Vote on Amethyst's Starter: **Water, Fire, or Grass?


	2. Episode 1: A Heroine

**A/N:** Thanks for all the support!

Again, Kudos to _**AmaltheaLuchiaAizen**_ for her assistance~! ^-^

**STARTER VOTES SO FAR:**

(BTW, if you don't vote, it automatically gives each option one vote)

**FIRE:** 6

**WATER:** 4

**GRASS:** 2

_**Pokémon: Amethyst**_

**Episode One:** _A Heroine's Beginning!_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-CLICK!_

Amethyst Tachibana yawned heavily as she pulled her hand off of her Pokéball-shaped alarm clock, scratching her fingers through her sleep-messed purple hair. With a stretch, the twelve-year-old girl sat up, blinking sleepy orange eyes around her room, ignoring the still un-packed moving boxes piled up in one corner. With a sleepy grumble, she rolled out of bed, and got dressed.

When she was finished, she paused to peer at herself in her closet mirror, subconsciously tugging on her brown vest. She always wore the vest over her favorite red long-sleeved blouse, but, she had… ah, _matured_ over the last year, and, with the added weight and _assets_, it had begun to sit a little… Well, let's just say that she was relieved that her red blouse was a little long in the torso and high in the color. Shaking her freshly braided-back hair, she grabbed her already-packed backpack, anxiousness beginning to tighten her stomach. She'd be going to the PokéLab today, to get her Starter Pokémon from Professor Evergreen, so she could begin her Journey which would, hopefully, end with her having enough money to both start her Pokémon Rescue Center (where she planned to create a safe haven for all abandoned, abused, crippled, or rehabilitation-needing Pokémon) as well as pay her way through Pokémon Nursing Classes at one of the Universities. Slipping downstairs, she heard the murmur of the television, and knew her Dad was awake, even though he usually slept in on Mondays, which were his only day off from collecting mussels with his work crew on Lake Apatite.

"Morning, Dad," Amethyst greeted as she rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs, spotting her father in the kitchen with his Pokémon Partner, Champiroo (a seven-foot-tall kangaroo with dark brown fur, red boxing gloves, a blue belt with a large gold plate on the middle, beneath its pouch, and a bandage-wrapped tail), cooking eggs, bacon, and hash-browns.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Her Dad chirped, and Amethyst smiled at the relatively short man. Next to Champiroo, her father's five-foot-seven form looked ridiculous, his dark purple hair spiked up to give him an extra inch and his skin darkly tanned from working all day in the sun. His muscled arms were scarred by work-accidents, but he had a kind face. As she watched, he handed Champiroo the large tray with finished foods on it, turning to smile at Amethyst as the Fighting-Type Pokémon nodded to her before hopping past her towards the table.

"Come here, sweetheart," Jett Tachibana said, stepping forward and scooping his daughter up into his heavily muscled arms, making her grunt a little as he dragged her into a bear hug.

"Dad… Can't… _Breathe_!" She gasped out; with a chuckle, he released her, and Amethyst made a show of gasping for breath.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," he told her seriously; Amethyst flushed and scuffed her steel-toed boot on the floor.

"Dad, I haven't even left yet," she muttered; Jett just chuckled and nudged her toward the table, where Champiroo was already helping himself to a bowl of hash-browns.

"'Roo?" He asked around a large mouthful of food, blinking his narrowed copper eyes at Amethyst as she pulled out her chair and sat.

"Are they tasting good today, Champiroo?" she teased the large Pokémon; Champiroo chewed thoughtfully, before swallowing.

"'Roo," he announced with a firm nod, and Amethyst grinned before piling some on her own plate, along with two eggs and a decent handful of bacon. The Pokémon obligingly reached forward and picked up the large glass pitcher of orange juice as if it weighed no more than a paper bag, and poured her a cup. "Thank you, Champiroo," she told him; the Pokémon nodded and the two went back to eating while Jett joined them with a plate of biscuits. Despite her earlier anxiety, Amethyst found herself eating enough to feel fully stuffed, knowing that it would be a long time before she had a home-cooked meal again.

"I put some extra money in your bag for you," Jett informed her as she leaned back from her empty plate; Amethyst looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dad, you didn't have-"

"Yes," he interrupted sternly, "I did. Sweetheart," he started, only to stop with a slow breath, absently nodding at Champiroo as the Pokémon politely picked up all the dirty plates and hopped away to the kitchen. "Amethyst, when your mother died…" Amethyst flinched slightly, the wound still fresh even two years later. "When she died, I know I lost my way. I didn't step up like I was supposed to, as your Father, and I know that, in that, I let you down-Let me finish," he told her sternly when the twelve-year-old opened her mouth to interrupt. "Let me finish," he told her again, quietly; Amethyst nodded, orange eyes focused on the table top and she folded her hands in her lap.

"I _know_ I messed up when your Mom died," he told her quietly. "I _know_ that. I did some seriously stupid stuff, and nearly left you alone for a jail cell because of that assault charge. I'm doing my best to start over, now, and I know you are too. I am _proud of you_, Amethyst Tachibana, understand? You're about to leave and travel all around this new place, following your _dreams_, and I know, from the very bottom of my heart, that you _will _make it." He smiled at her, and Amethyst fought to keep her watering eyes from turning into tears. "And maybe, when you've got your Pokémon Rescue Center up and running, you can come back here and visit your old man, hmm?" Blinking back tears, Amethyst smiled at him, before she jumped out of her seat and through her arms around his neck.

"Love you, Dad," she muttered into his shoulder; his large arms tightened around her.

"Love you too, sweetheart," he murmured into her hair. After a minute or so, the two of them separated, and both pretended not to notice as the other wiped away tears.

"Champiroo!" Amethyst called; the Pokémon poked his narrow head from around the corner, ears twitching.

"Champi'?" he asked; Amethyst smiled brightly, eyes still slightly damp, and lunged at the tall Pokémon, throwing her arms around his shoulders, smiling into his dark brown fur as he wrapped his own, boxing-mit-clad arms around her as well in a careful hug. "You take care of my Dad, okay?" She told him, sniffling; the Pokémon nodded against her head.

"Champiroo," he told her seriously; still sniffling, Amethyst smiled as he set her back on her feet.

"I've got to go now," she told him and Jett as the two nodded at her. "I'll call when I can, or post letters!"

"Take care of yourself, kiddo," Jett ordered; Champiroo nodded firmly with a stern look.

"'Roo, 'roo, champi'," he told her; Amethyst smiled, grabbed up her bag, and gave the two of them a wave as she headed out the door. As it closed behind her, she breathed in one last, big breath, straightened her shoulders, and stepped away from their small, two-story home and onto the sidewalk…

And directly into the path of a speeding bike.

"Hey!" Amethyst yelped, throwing herself back and out of the way of the Purple Trailblazer, which screeched to a halt five feet away. "Watch where you're going!" She snapped; The rider appeared to be a girl the same age as Amethyst, wearing a short gray dress over black Capri leggings, a dark gray messenger bag on her hip, and a purple bike helmet that covered her entire head. As Amethyst watched, the other girl climbed off her bike and turned to face the twelve-year-old. The bike-rider reached up and pulled off her helmet, dark orange hair falling out up it to just barely brush her shoulders. Her face was lightly tanned, but pale enough you could see the freckles that decorated her nose and cheeks, and turquoise eyes glared back at Amethyst, who scowled in recognition of the other girl.

"Amber," she greeted bitingly; the orangette sneered back.

"Amethyst," she scoffed. "_So_ sorry for almost running you over, I just didn't see you there. I guess the drab outfit you're wearing blinded me for a moment!" Amethyst narrowed her eyes and scowled darkly at the other girl.

"Oh, is that it? I just thought the fumes from your hairspray were destroying your brain cells inside that helmet," she replied; the two glared at each other, sparks flying from their eyes.

"Whatever, _Tachibana_," Amber scoffed, turning her back and throwing a leg back over her bike. "_I'm _on my way to my Aunt's Laboratory to get my Starter Pokémon. Don't bother trying to get there quickly; you're not even cut out to be a Pokémon Trainer in the first place." With a toss of her hair, the orangette pulled on her bike helmet and pedaled quickly away, leaving a small cloud of dust behind her. Glaring after her own, personal rival, Amethyst hissed a breath threw her teeth.

"…My clothes are _not_ drab," she muttered darkly, and then tugged her backpack back to rights, and stomped off after her rival, muttering under her breath the whole way. It took twenty minutes of walking before she reached the large, gleaming building that was made of stainless-steel, chrome, and glass.

The Shore Town Laboratory was large and, well, _shiny_, and was in charge of several hundred acres of land with various different kinds of geological conditions, for the many different species of Pokémon donated to the Laboratory, and those also there because their Trainers had captured more than the allowed six travelling Team. It was a beautiful place, and a rather welcoming environment considering the fact it's a lab.

"Here I go," Amethyst muttered, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, before she stalked forward and pushed the door open. Instantly, a soft chime echoed, and a few scurrying, harried-looking Aides barely even glanced her way before the closest one pointed further into the building.

"Starter Pokémon that way," he informed her before scuttling off, struggling to carry a strange-looking Pokémon Egg. Amethyst blinked after him, before shrugging and trotting obediently off in the offered direction. Passing bustling assistants, muttering scientists, and the occasional free-ranging Pokémon, Amethyst _finally_ reached the Starter Room, where she found Professor Evergreen standing tall, rose-pink Afro gleaming in the bright lighting, as Amber accepted Pokéball from Daisy.

"Thank you, Auntie!" The orangette chirped, clutching her Pokéball close with a smile, before she caught sight of Amethyst, and sneered. "Well, took _you_ long enough to get here." Amethyst narrowed here eyes, and sparks flew between the two girls.

"Hello, Amethyst," Professor Evergreen greeted warmly with a smile, and gestured for her to come closer. Sharing on last glaring look with Amber, the purple-haired girl obeyed, and stepped up to the table that the pink-haired Professor was standing next to, Daisy standing on the other side with a bright, cheerful smile. Three Pokéballs sat on the table, waiting for her decision.

"Hey, Amethyst!" Amber called; the twelve-year-old glanced at her Rival with an annoyed glare, but Amber just sneered back. "After you pick your Pokémon, you and I are going to Battle! Winner gets fifty Pokédollars." Amethyst narrowed her eyes further, and did a quick mental count of what money she had in her wallet (the money her Dad had given her was strictly for supplies and emergencies).

"Deal," Amethyst told the other girl, before pointedly turning around and focusing on the clearly-amused Professor, while Daisy rolled her eyes in exasperated fondness.

"Alright, you two, enough now," Professor Evergreen told them, and focused her light brown eyes on Amethyst, smiling. "Now, Amethyst, choosing a Starter Pokémon is a serious thing. These Pokémon are picked for their stability, tempers, trainability, and adaptability. These three," she gestured at the Pokéballs, "Are all relatively young Pokémon, and know only two moves each, a defensive and an offensive. It will be _your_ duty, as a Trainer, to care for, train, feed, and properly socialize your Pokémon. If it's discovered that you have abused, mistreated, or neglected you Pokémon in any way, you _will_ be persecuted." Here, the kind Professor's face went hard. "Pokémon Abuse is a horrific, detestable thing, and people who abuse their Pokémon can be charged with jail time, fined thousands of dollars, and even forbidden from owning or interacting with Pokémon _at all_. Knowing this, are you prepared for the full extent of the responsibility of caring for a Pokémon?"

"Yes, ma'am," Amethyst told her sincerely, nodding rapidly as she did so. She wanted to make a shelter just for those reasons, after all, and this was just another way to test herself, to make sure she could handle it. The Professor stared at her for several seconds, before the tenseness in her shoulders relaxed and she smiled again.

"Alright then," she said, and looked to her Head Assistant. "Daisy?" The klutzy Assistant nodded with a proud smile.

"On it!" she chirped, and neatly reached forward, and called out all three Pokémon.

"We'll start with Bubbleat first," the Professor started, voice taking on an unconscious lecturing tone as she gestured to what appeared to be the Water-Type Starter. It looked like a small sheep, it's "wool" made up of pale blue "bubbles". Its legs, ears, and face were as white as porcelain, and nearly gleamed. It stared up at Amethyst with wide purple eyes, and Amethyst barely resisted cooing at it.

Next to it was the Fire-Starter, which looked like a gecko, with dark red scales and an orange face. Three black diamonds were covering its back and, rising gently from their centers, were thin plumes of smoke. It blinked up at her, and flicked out a black tongue, yellow eyes feigning disinterest even as its tail twitched like an excited cat.

The Grass-Starter was more open in its curiosity, its dark gray eyes peering around avidly. It was a pale brown seal, with 2 large leaves making the fins on its tail. Small, round tawny-colored seeds trailed down its spine, stopping at the base of its tail and the top of its skull, and it grinned happily up at Amethyst before the Trainer turned her attention back to the Water-Type when the Professor cleared her throat.

"Bubbleat!" The sheep-like Pokémon baa'd at the twelve-year-old, who smiled back and gave a little wave.

"Bubbleat is the Bubble Pokémon," Professor Evergreen told Amethyst easily. "They only grow to about two feet high in this form, and weighs nearly forty pounds. They're a Water-Type Pokémon, and tend to have the Abilities: Oblivious, Rain Dish, or Water Absorb, though this one actually has Cute Charm…" she trailed off, looking vastly amused, but Bubbleat only blinked its large purple eyes and tilted its head cutely. Daisy cooed and made cutesy faces at the Water-Type, while the Professor just shook her head and refocused on the subject at hand. "Bubbleats are social Pokémon, and like to travel in herds. Their wool _can_ actually be harvested, and make a scented product that's extremely water-absorbent, and usually used in towels and other such things." The Professor nodded at Daisy, who recalled the sheep-like Pokémon and set its Pokéball down in its place. "On to Fire, now," the Professor declared, pointing at the Fire-Type Pokémon and Amethyst obligingly turned her attention to the sleepily blinking Pokémon.

"This is Geckurn, the Cinder Pokémon," Professor Evergreen introduced, before Daisy yelped and stumbled away, the Grass-Type Starter having, apparently, gotten bored and deciding to explore.

"I've got it!" the Head Assistant called, and scrambled after the Pokémon, its leaf-tail flicking as it rounded a corner. Professor Elm sighed and dragged a hand through her afro, before smiling at Amethyst as the girl grinned.

"Anyways, Geckurn," the Professor continued. "They only reach a little over six inches tall, but a little longer than a foot in length. It only weighs three pounds, and is a Fire-Type Pokémon. They tend to have the Abilities: Blaze, Flame Body, or Flash Fire. This one has Flame Body, which means if you touch it you risk minor burns, and that risk is raised in battle," she warned; Amethyst nodded even as Geckurn yawned, a small stream of smoke wisping out of its mouth. "Geckurn are solitary creatures, and prefer their own company, though they're not _opposed_ to socializing, especially in cold or wet climates, where the heat radiating off their bodies could do well for some extra help." Just as she finished, Daisy returned, panting, with the still cheerfully-grinning seal-like Pokémon in her arms.

"Got it!" She declared; the Professor chuckled as she recalled the Geckurn, and gestured for Daisy to place the Grass-Type on the table, which she did with a light grunt and a relieved sigh.

"Meet Seaf, the Seed Pokémon," the Professor introduced, and the Pokémon grinned brightly up at Amethyst.

"Seaf!" It barked at her, and Amethyst laughed.

"Hello, Seaf," she greeted back; the Professor smiled fondly.

"Seaf is the biggest of the three Starters, standing at two-and-a-half feet tall, two-and-a-half feet long, and weighing in at sixty pounds. It is a Grass-Type, and often has the Abilities: Grass Pelt, Leaf Guard, and Sap Sipper, and this one has Leaf Guard. They are _very_ curious and social Pokémon, and love to wander around and collect things." With that, Daisy recalled the wriggling seal-like Pokémon, and set its Pokéball next to the other two Starters.

"Now that you've been properly introduced, and had the Starters explained a little bit, the choice is yours to make," Daisy encouraged happily; the Professor nodded with a smile.

"Who do you pick?" She asked kindly. "Remember, you can only choose one of them." Behind her, Amber, who had been all but forgotten as Amethyst focused on the Pokémon, snorted and sighed.

"Just hurry up already," she complained, annoyed. "I want to get back to Shore Town before you do, and make sure my idiot brother knows not to give you a map!" Daisy sent her niece a stern frown, which Amber ignored in favor of glaring right back at Amethyst as the purple-haired twelve-year-old glowered at her. Huffing at her Rival in irritation, Amethyst turned her eyes back to the three Pokémon, and silently deliberated.

Which should she choose?

Bubbleat, the adorable sheep-like Water Pokémon?

Geckurn, the unsociable gecko-like Fire Pokémon?

Or Seaf, the cheerful seal-like Grass Pokémon?

Taking a deep breath, Amethyst straightened her shoulders.

She knew which one she would choose.

**A/N:** Dun-dun-DUUUUN! ^-^

Now that you all have a bit more of an idea what the Starters are like, I thought I'd give you an extra chapter to vote (because you guys were doing rather well for not even known what the Pokémon looked like, lolz)

Also, should she give her Pokémon Nicknames or what?

NEXT ON Pokémon: Amethyst!

Our Heroine will finally choose their Pokémon Starter, and begin her Journey to face the Pokémon League, so that she can finally realize her Dream of creating her own Pokémon Rescue Center!

**Vocab/PokéDex:**

**_Champiroo_** – The Championship Pokémon. **Type:** Fighting. **Height/Length:** Seven Feet/Four Feet. **Weight:** 300 lbs. **Ability:** Sheer Force or Sturdy. **Pre-Evolution:** Evolves from **Jorainee** when leveled up holding a **Protector Item**. **PokéDex Entry: **_Champiroo are extremely aloof Pokémon. When they aren't training or fighting, they are usually stoic and unsocial, although they enjoy training their pre-evolution, **Jorainee**._

**_Bubbleat_** – The Bubble Pokémon. **Type:** Water. **Height/Length:** Two Feet/Two and a Half Feet** Weight:** 40 lbs.** Ability:** Cute Charm** Evolution:** Gender Evolution. Female Evolves into **Shampewe** at level 20. Male Evolves into Ramspray at level 20.** PokéDex Entry:** _Bubbleat are a social Pokémon. Often found wandering in herds with their evolved forms, these cute Pokémon are often kept for their super-absorbent wool._

**_Geckurn_** – The Cinder Pokémon. **Height/Length:** Seven Inches/One Foot.** Weight:** 3 lbs.** Ability:** Flame Body.** Evolution:** Evolves into **Sizzard** at Level 15. Evolves into **Salamadire** at level 35.** PokéDex Entry:** _A Solitary Pokémon, Geckurn are never found in groups the Wild, unless it is very cold or wet. These Pokémon enjoy eating charcoal and can find it with ease._

**_Seaf_** – The Seed Pokémon. **Height/Length:** Two and a Half Feet/Two and a Half Feet.** Weight:** 60 lbs. **Ability:** Leaf Guard.** Evolution:** Evolves into **Buddion** at Level 15. Gender Evolves with **Leaf Stone.** Male Evolves into **Bushrus**. Female Evolves into **Waleen**.** PokéDex Entry:** _An extremely social Pokémon, Seaf are known to travel in pods as large as fifteen, and can be found in mixed groups of other Pokémon. Incredibly curious, it is not rare to find a Seaf far away from any of its more-protective evolutions, but it is detrimental to their health when they become lonely._

**_Leppa Berry_** – (I forgot to explain this last chapter). A Very Hard berry that restores 10 PP. It is Spicy, Sweet, Bitter, and Sour.

**_Amber Anzu_** – Amethyst's Rival, Daisy's Niece. Amber, for the stone and her hair coloring, and Anzu, which is Japanese for Peach and is, according to the website I used, a common last name… Also for her hair coloring, again. ^-^


	3. Episode 2: Rumble With A Rival!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the support!

Again, Kudos to _**AmaltheaLuchiaAizen**_ for her assistance~! ^-^

**STARTER VOTES SO FAR:**

(BTW, if you don't vote, it automatically gives each option one vote)

**FIRE** – 9

**WATER** – 5

**GRASS** – 4

THE WINNER IS….

_**Geckurn!**_

The new Vote is:

**Which Pokémon Type Should Our Heroine Capture Next?**

**BUG** – 0

**ROCK** – 0

**NORMAL** \- 0

_**Pokémon: Amethyst**_

**Episode Two:** _Rumble With A Rival!_

_**(Announcer Voice):**__ Last Time on __**Pokémon: Amethyst**__, we met our young Heroine, and her Rival, and left young Amethyst with an important choice to make._

_Which Pokémon should she pick as her Starter?_

_We rejoin her now, as she makes her choice…_

Smiling, Amethyst made her choice.

Reaching forward with confidence, the new Trainer picked up Geckurn's Pokéball. With its stoic nature, it would be great in stressful situations, and most likely calming to frightened Pokémon looking for something steady. Tapping the button, she called out her new Pokémon. Geckurn blinked up at her, yellow eyes widening slightly, before it flicked its tongue at her.

"'Kurn," it hissed softly, and carefully, but swiftly, crawled up her body and onto her shoulder, where it settled, a thrumming heat that weighed very little, and decided it was content. Amethyst couldn't help but laugh and reach up to stroke its soft, surprisingly-dry back, disturbing the thin plumes of black smoke rising from its black diamonds.

"You ready for our Journey, Geckurn?" she asked it; the Fire-Type hummed and nodded decisively, closing its eyes as she stroked a finger down its head, silently marveling at just how hot is body temperature was. _Must be the Flame Body_, she thought, before smiling up at Professor Evergreen when the pink-haired woman clapped her hands.

"Excellent choice!" She declared, nodding, before pulling a strange purple device from her pocket and holding it up so the twelve-year-old could see it. "This is your PokéDex. It has every Pokémon's information and stats recorded on it. If you run into one you don't recognize, aim this at it," here, she pointed at the camera lens on the back, "and it will take a picture of the Pokémon and tell you about it." She proceeded to do so, aiming at Geckurn. The PokéDex made a chiming noise and spoke up as the Professor turned it, showing off the screen, which now had a generic picture of Geckurn on it.

"_**Geckurn**__,"_ the PokéDex announced in a robotic, feminine voice, _"The Cinder Pokémon. A Solitary Pokémon, Geckurn are never found in groups in the Wild, unless it is very cold or wet. These Pokémon enjoy eating charcoal and can find it with ease. __**Subject Pokémon Stats**__: Male, Caught (Trainer: Amethyst Tachibana), Ability: Flame Body, Nickname: N/A, Level: 5, Moves: Scratch, Tail Drop."_ There was then a soft chiming sound, and four options appeared on screen. _Exit, Nickname, Stats, _and _Release_.

"Wow," Amethyst murmured, accepting the PokéDex when it was offered, and quickly clicked _Stats_, looking at the amount of experience Geckurn would need to Level-Up.

"This will be your Proof of Registry for the League," Professor Evergreen explained. "It's also adaptable, and you can, with the right chips, add things like maps, music, phone numbers, and a day planner." Amethyst grinned.

"Thank you very much!" she chirped; the Professor chuckled, and Amethyst turned her head to peer at Geckurn, who blinked calmly up at her. "What do you think of Apollo for a name, Geckurn?" She asked him, opening the _Nickname_ option; the Fire-Type seemed to think about it for a minute, then hissed and flicked his black tongue, smiling up at the girl and nodding his head. "Awesome," she declared, and registered the name, before exiting the offered screen and slipping the PokéDex into her pocket, smiling up at Professor Evergreen and her Head Assistant.

"Yeah, yeah, _okay_ already!" Amber called out impatiently, and Amethyst turned narrow eyes on her rival, feeling Apollo heat up steadily as he hissed at the girl from his shoulder. The orangette smirked and held up a Pokéball, turquoise eyes gleaming challengingly. "_You_ owe me a battle!" Amethyst's mouth tightened as Apollo heated up even more, becoming painfully hot against her shoulder.

"Not here you won't," Professor Evergreen declared sharply, light brown eyes hard. "There's a Gym Arena a few rooms down. It's set up so Trainers can safely Battle with their new Pokémon. Follow me," she ordered, with a small, disapproving frown, while Daisy shook her head and quickly followed her wife. Amethyst and Amber followed, glaring at one another even as the purple-haired Trainer had to pick Apollo u to prevent him from accidentally burning her shoulder, wincing slightly as the Geckurn hissed from her hands, the smoke from his back darkening as he glared at Amber.

"Here we are," Daisy announced as the four of them entered a large room. The floor was stone, with clearly painted red and blue lines and the image of a Pokéball in the very center.

"Girls, pick a side, red or blue," the Professor ordered; Amethyst moved to blue while Amber moved to red, and the two stood, glaring at each other from a good thirty feet away. Apollo didn't hesitate, leaping from the purple-haired girls hands and skittering forward to stand in front of the red line she stood behind, hissing at Amber and opening his mouth widely, exposing the black inside.

"Go, Bubbleat!" the taller girl cried, throwing her Pokéball. I a flash of red light, the Water-Type sheep-Pokémon appeared, exactly like the one Amethyst had almost chosen, but this one had sea foam-green eyes.

"Bubbleat!" it cried, and got in an aggressive stance.

"Ready to do this, Apollo?" Amethyst asked her Geckurn.

"'Kurn!" he agreed, and hissed at his opponent. Professor Evergreen stepped in between the two, raising a blue and red flag in both hands.

"The following battle is between Amethyst Tachibana and Amber Anzu!" she called. "This is a single Pokémon Battle, between each Trainer. The winner will receive fifty Pokédollars from the loser, and earn a Winning Point in the Trainer Stats! Are the Trainers ready?"

"To win? Of course," Amber replied; Amethyst glared.

"Oh, wow!" She mocked, "Thanks for acknowledging my win, Amber! You shouldn't have!" Sparks flew as the two glared darkly at one another, their Pokémon copying them.

"Then, let the Battle begin!" The Professor declared, swinging the two flags down, and Amethyst reacted, throwing an arm out.

"Apollo, use Scratch!" She cried; the gecko-Pokémon hissed and darted forward, surprisingly swift despite (or maybe because of) his small size.

"Bubbleat, knock that lizard out with Tackle!" Amber cried; the sheep-Pokémon bleated and ran right at Apollo. The two met in the middle, with the Geckurn leaping up and latching onto the Water-Types face, scratching its muzzle sharply, making Bubbleat cry out and stumble, shaking its head furiously, and sending the smaller Pokémon flying.

"Tackle it, quickly!" Amber cried, and her Pokémon obeyed, smashing its head into the smaller Pokémon roughly and sending it flying.

"Apollo!" Amethyst cried; the Geckurn staggered upright, scrapped up and bruised, but hissing. "Geckurn, use Tail Drop, then Scratch again!" She cried; the Pokémon hissed and, with a sharp move, whipped its tail forward…

And Amethyst could only stare, wide-eyed, as her Pokémon's tail _detached_ and flew forward to smack Bubbleat in the face, before it landed on the ground, writhing about like a snake.

"W-what the heck?!" Amber choked out, both her and her Pokémon looking horrified as they stared at the writhing tail.

"Much like non-Pokémon geckos, Geckurn is able to lose and regenerate it's tail in order to distract its enemies, giving it a chance to flee or attack," Daisy called and, just as she finished, Apollo lunged from Bubbleats side, where he had skittered after using Tail Drop.

"Bubbleat!" Bubbleat cried as Apollo viciously scratched it's face.

"Again!" Amethyst cried as the Geckurn leapt away while Bubbleat shook its head, distressed. Obediently, the Cinder Pokémon lunged forward and scratched the Water-Type. With a weak bleat of it's name, the Water-Type staggered and collapsed, eyes rolling up in its head as it fell unconscious. Professor Evergreen immediately lifted the blue flag and waved it.

"Bubbleat is unable to battle," she declared. "The Winner is Amethyst and her Geckurn, Apollo!"

"We did it?" Amethyst asked, startled, before grinning. " We did it!" She cheered, jumping in the air, before kneeling down as Apollo skittered back to her, looking smug even though he didn't have a tail. "Good job, Apollo!" She told him, petting his almost too-hot head.

"Geckurn," the Pokémon replied, pleased despite his mildly battered body.

"You deserve a good rest," Amethyst said agreeingly, and gently recalled him, smiling down at the Pokéball.

"Whatever,' Amber scoffed, recalling her own Pokémon with a scowl, before tossing her hair over one shoulder. "Here's the fifty Pokédollars, Amethyst," she said, holding out the relatively small bundle. "I guess you _do_ need it more than I do. Anyways, I'm going to go home and get my Mom to heal my Pokémon, and make sure my brother doesn't give you that map. Bye, loser!" She called mockingly, and stalked from the room.

"Ooh, that girl!" Amethyst growled, glaring after the orangette and clenching her fist around the money, eye twitching, while Daisy sighed and shook her head.

"I just don't know where my sister went wrong with that girl," she muttered, before smiling at Amethyst. "Here, why don't you let us heal Apollo for you, and you go and see if you can get Lapis to give you a map chip anyways, okay?" Amethyst sent the clumsy Head Assistant a relieved smile.

"Thanks, Daisy," she replied, handing over Apollo's Pokéball, before running out the door and down the hall, making Professor Evergreen shake her head in amusement. Amethyst ran as fast as she could (which, admittedly, wasn't that fast) back to the main part of Shore Town. Amber and her brother were actually her next-door neighbors, so she knew the way pretty well and, unlike his sister, Lapis was actually pretty cool, and was a year younger than Amethyst (while Amber was actually a year older).

Gasping for breath as she finally got to the pale-blue two-story, Amethyst had to throw herself abruptly to the side a Amber, once again, almost ran her over.

"Good luck getting a map when I have all the Chips!" her Rival called back, laughing as she pedaled away, and Amethyst growled, eye twitching in irritation.

"Ugh, that girl," she growled, and tiredly stomped to the door anyways. No point in missing a chance to say goodbye to Lapis since she was there. Knocking, she waited until she heard a muffled 'come in!' from inside.

"Hello?" She called after opening he door, and smiled tiredly at the Pokémon who slunk around the corner to come and greet her. It was a large, lean fox, white with bright red bands all along its body, and pale orange eyes. "Hello, Stripex," she greeted, patting the Normal-Types soft, thick fur.

"'Pex," he crooned back, eyes narrowing in pleasure, before he pulled away and turned, thick, fluffy tail flicking at her in a 'follow me' gesture, which Amethyst obeyed. Stripex led the way to the kitchen, where Amber's mother, Shasta Anzu, was cooking up a lunch for Lapis to take to school with him.

"Hello, Amethyst!" The cheerful, orange-haired woman greeted, green eyes warm. Immediately, Lapis, who was sitting at the table looking grumpy, perked up, blue hair still mussed from sleep.

"Amethyst!" He cried happily, jade-green eyes bright, and Amethyst waved while Stripex left her to sit next to his Trainer while she cooked, looking for treats.

"Hey, Lapis, how are you?" the purple-haired girl asked, sitting down.

"I'm okay," he replied, and carefully backed out from under the table, his wheelchair clipping the table leg as he made his way around it, making him wince a little at the loud noise and send a sheepish look towards his mother, who just rolled her eyes fondly. The eleven-year-old had broken both of his legs the month before, falling from the roof while cleaning the gutters for his mother, and had been wheelchair-bound since, but tat hadn't stopped him from getting into mischief with Stripex's help, of course.

"I'm happy that Amber's going to be gone for a while, honestly," he muttered, shaking his head, before a mischievous smile lit his face. "Here, she missed this, and I knew you'd come looking, since I have the best collection," he told her, and handed her a small, green chip. It was a map, and Amethyst sighed in relief even as she carefully pulled out her PokéDex and inserted the Map Chip into one of the many slots along the sides. The PokéDex beeped, and a map appeared on the screen. Exiting it, Amethyst put it away, and ruffled Lapis's hair with a grin while the eleven-year-old complained and half-heartedly tried to fix his messy hair.

"Enough of that, you two," Shasta called, setting a plate of food in front of her son and handing Amethyst a blueberry muffin with a fond smile. "That's for the road, Amethyst-dear," she told the girl kindly, before nodding towards the door. "You best hurry back to the lab. You've got a Journey to start, don't you?" With a smile, Amethyst said her goodbyes and left, walking back towards the Lab.

"Champiroo!" Came a call behind her as she neared the Lab once more, and, blinking, Amethyst turned and found herself facing her Dad's Pokémon.

"What is it, Champiroo?" She asked, worried; the Fighting-Type Pokémon hoped to a stop before her and, with a sigh, rifled around in his pouch, before pulling out a box with a bow on it, rolling his eyes and handing it to her.

"'Roo, Champiroo, champi'," it told her with a sigh, patting her on the head with one of its boxing-mitts before turning and hopping away, back towards town. Shaking her head, bemused, Amethyst opened the box, finding a note from her Dad resting on top of a pair a purple running shoes.

"_Sweetheart,"_ the note read, _"I realized after you had left that, while you had your trust boots, you didn't have any running shoes, which are very important on a Journey, o, here you go! Your very own pair of Running Shoes! Have fun and be safe. Love, Your Dad."_ Amethyst shook her head with a fond smile even as she slipped the new shoes into her backpack for later, carefully folding the note and tucking it into her wallet with a tender smile. Shaking her head and putting her wallet away, the twelve-year-old threw the empty shoebox in the trash and continued on to the Lab, where she fond Daisy and the Professor waiting for her, smiling sheepishly.

"Apollo is all healed up and ready to go, Amethyst!" Daisy announced, handing her the Pokéball, which she received with a happy smile, shrinking it and placing it in one of the six, similar-sized notches on her belt, made just for this reason. "Ah, before you go…" Daisy started, looking sheepish, while Professor Evergreen smiled down at the new Trainer.

"Would you be able to do us a _big_ favor, Amethyst?" She asked; Amethyst hesitated, eying the two women curiously. "You see, I have a package that just arrived in Snake Town, which is abut a two hours walk from here, but a new batch of Pokémon just hatched and we can't leave them very long this early in the developmental stage or else they start getting people-shy…" Amethyst nodded in realization.

"Sure, it's no problem," She reassured the Professor, who sighed with relief even as Daisy clapped her hands together gratefully.

"Wonderful, I'll all ahead and let Charles know you're coming," Professor Evergreen announced. "It'll be waiting at the Hiss Inn, okay? Thank you very much, Amethyst, and I'll be sure to have a reward for you when you get back!" She declared, turning and quickly returning to the lab before Amethyst could protest. Daisy just shook her head and quickly followed her wife with a fond smile, tripping over the doorframe and disappearing inside with a thump and a muffled 'For crying out loud!'.

"Erm…" Amethyst sweat-dropped and shook her head with a sigh, before pulling out her PokéDex and tapping the Maps App, checking for directions to Snake Town. _Guess I better get started_, she thought, and tugged her backpack into a more comfortable place. Taking a deep breath, she started out, ready to get this last chore done so she could _finally_ start on her adventure!

_**(Announcer Voice): **__What new friends will Amethyst meet on her next adventure? Will she get to Snake Town safely? And just what is the Professors mysterious package? Stay tuned for next time on __**Pokémon: Amethyst**__!_

**A/N: **Ta-da! What do you guys think? And you can find the next voting topic at the top of the chapter!

Oh, and, if you ask about other fics on this fic, you are going to be ignored, thank you for stopping by.

**Vocab/PokéDex Entry**

_**Amethyst**_ – **Age:** 12** Gender:** Female** Hair:** Purple** Eyes:** Orange** Height/Weight:** 5 feet/150 lbs** Ambition:** To become the League Champion and use the prize money to start up a Pokémon Shelter for Abused, Abandoned, or Rehabilitation-needing Pokémon, and pay for schooling in Nurse Joy Classes at a local university. ** History:** After her mother died two years previously, her Dad spiraled into a nasty depression that almost lead to him being arrested after a bar fight. They had soon moved to the Hoseki Region, where they were introduced to the strange wonders of the new and unique Pokémon that lived there, and her father got a job on a mussel-collecting boat. ** Pokémon: **Geckurn/Apollo (Starter), ?

_**Amber**_ – **Age:** 13** Gender:** Female** Hair:** Orange** Eyes:** Turquoise** Height/Weight:** 5 Feet, 4 Inches/110 lbs** Ambition:** Wants to become League Champion and use the title and prize money to start up her own Pokémon fashion line.** History:** Middle child of the Anzu Family, she looks up to her Fashonista sister, Citrine, who owned her own Pokémon Themed Fashion Line. Determined to outshine her famous sister, ad her generally athletic (if reckless) brother, Amber immediately formed an aggressive rivalry with Amethyst when the other girl moved in, and is now determined to leave the other girl in the dust.** Pokémon:** Bubbleat (Starter), ?

_**Lapis**_ – **Age:** 11** Gender:** Male** Hair:** Blue** Eyes:** Green** Height/Weight:** 5 feet/100 lbs** Ambition:** To become a famous Pokémon Racer.** History:** Youngest child and only boy in eh Anzu household, Lapis is athletic but reckless, and has broken more bones than his older sisters and mother combined. His father, a Racing Pokémon Coach named Lazuli, who he gets his looks from, works in Sapphiro City. Lapis wants to train with hi father and become one of the best Water-Type Racers in the Region, if not the World. ** Pokémon:** None

_**Stripex**_ – The Banded Pokémon. **Type:** Normal** Height/Length:** 3 feet/5 feet** Weight:** 50 lbs** Ability:** Run Away or Prankster** Evolution:** N/A** PokéDex Entry: **_Stripex are extremely crafty Pokémon. They are capable of sneaking into locked rooms, and able to figure out combination locks with ease. They are a solitary Pokémon, and often found on the outskirts of big cities, where there is plenty of food for them to steal, and lots of shiny objects for them to hoard away in their dens._


	4. Episode 3: Struggle In Snake Town!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the support!

Again, Kudos to _**AmaltheaLuchiaAizen**_ for her assistance~! ^-^

**NEXT POKÉMON VOTES SO FAR:**

(BTW, if you don't vote, it automatically gives each option one vote)

**BUG **– 1

**ROCK** – 0

**NORMAL** – 2 (This may not be a Stripex, btw)

_**Pokémon: Amethyst**_

**Episode Three:** _Struggle In Snake Town!_

_**(Announcer Voice):**__ Last Time on __**Pokémon: Amethyst**__, we left young Amethyst as she started on her way to Snake Town, on a mission to pick up a mysterious package for Professor Evergreen._

_Now we re-join her as she ventures out onto Route 531, ready to face whatever challenges lie ahead…_

"Run away, run away, run away!" Amethyst cried as she fled from a small pack of snarling dog-like Pokémon. They were made up of gray and brown rocks, and looked vaguely like cocker spaniels. The smallest were no more than puppies, and barely a foot tall, but they were led by _much_ larger dog-Pokémon that were almost as tall as Amethyst herself, and a few others that were only a foot or so smaller than that.

"What _are_ you?!" The twelve-year-old shouted, pulling out her PokéDex, and aimed the camera over her shoulder at the Pokémon. It chimed, and the feminine, robotic voice spoke up.

"_Bouldaner, The Boulder Pokémon,"_ it informed the new Trainer as she continued to run. _"A very pack-oriented Pokémon, this Rock-Type can be very aggressive when faced with a threat to its Pack, which is usually made up of its pre-evolved form, __**Rockiel**__, and Basic Form, __**Pebber**__."_ Here, the PokéDex chimed again, and continued.

"_Rockiel, The Rock Pokémon. This Pokémon is rather serious, unlike its pre-evolution form, __**Pebber**__. It is often left to guard weaker members of its Pack, and will follow the Lead of the Pack Alpha, which is usually __**Bouldaner**__."_ Another chime as Amethyst lunged over a ledge, gasping for breath as a stitch in her side made itself known as her lungs and leg muscles burned, the deep, rumbling growls of the Rock-Type Pokémon behind her giving her strength to continue beyond where she would normally have stopped.

"_Pebber, The Pebble Pokémon,"_ her PokéDex continued blithely. _"Much easier to train and deal with than it's evolutions, this Pokémon is friendly and playful, and will often be found wrestling with other Pokémon of its kind, or attempting to mimic its pack mates."_ The PokéDex chimed again, and Amethyst would had laughed hysterically at it had she had the breath. As it was, she was too busy trying not to go flying as she found herself abruptly zooming down a hill, the Pack on her heels (although, she noticed, when she glanced back, that several of the Pebber had taken the hill as a slide, and were gleefully rolling down it, causing an appropriate "rockslide" affect.)

"Stop chasing me!" She shouted, and then cried out as she tripped, rather ironically, over a rock. Closing her eyes tight, Amethyst prayed that she didn't seriously get hurt when she landed…

Only to gasp as she landed in a surprisingly deep creek, promptly chocking on water as she thrashed and sputtered, head breaking the surface as she was swept away by the current. Blinking water from her orange eyes, still coughing, Amethyst squinted up at the bank she'd tripped off of, and blanched as she watched the massive Bouldaners running along the ledge, growling at her as they easily kept pace with the water, though they made sure not to get too close to the ledge. Farther back, the Rockiels that had been following them were stopped, keeping the few Pebbers from falling into the water once their hillside tumbles were over.

"Oh. _Come on_!" Amethyst shouted at the aggressive Rock-Types, smacking her hand on the water in aggravation, and sending a small splash upward, making the Bouldaner closest to the ledge to snarl and lunge away, nearly smashing into its companion. Pausing, Amethyst eyed the dog-like Pokémon cautiously, and, in that moment, the figurative lightbulb flicked on, and she grinned.

"Rock-Type's are weak against water!" She gasped, barely managing to keep from swallowing another mouthful of creek water. With this in mind, the Trainer began to splash furiously, sending handfuls of water up toward the Bouldaners, making those hit with the cold water yelp and flinch, smashing into one another as they tried to escape her "attack". After a few minutes of this, they stopped chasing her, yelping and snarling as she traveled further down the creek, grinning even as her teeth began to chatter from the cold.

"'Lo, there!" A voice called, and Amethyst turned, blinking as she spotted a small stone bridge up ahead, a couple of men dressed in overalls and farmer's gear waving at her.

"You need help there, missy?" One of them asked and, relieved, Amethyst waved back. With a bit of work, the two men pulled her out of the water, and Amethyst collapsed on the ground with an exhausted sigh, thanking them.

"Run into that ol' Bouldaner Pack, eh, Missy?" one of the farmers asked sympathetically, shaking his head.

"Yeah," she sighed, squeezing water from her braid and grimacing as she eyed her (mostly) water-proof bag, which was caked in mud and grass from her little side-trip. "I didn't even do anything! They just appeared out of the grass and started chasing me!" She huffed; the two men nodded understandably.

"They've been causing mischief all up'n down Route 531 ever since th' creek flooded last spring and washed away a couple'a th'r eggs." The farmer's fellow nodded solemnly, and Amethyst found herself staring back towards the direction she'd come from, spotting the distant dust cloud of the dog-like Rock Pokémon, a pang of sympathy flickering through her.

"Nurse Joy think's they're lookin' for their eggs, n'tha's why th'r still here," the fellow informed her, shrugging. "Ain't nothin' t' me, though. You best get scamperin', Missy," he told her, pointing down the road, where Amethyst could make out a road sign. "You'll be wantin' t' get t' town'n get yerself fixed up, alright?" He and his friend wished her good day and ambled off, and Amethyst sighed as she heaved herself to her feet, and cast another sad stare towards the Bouldaner Pack's territory.

"No wonder they're so aggressive," she murmured, shaking her head faintly. Lifting her faintly-soggy backpack back onto her shoulders, Amethyst started walking. The road sign was a simple thing, one direction leading to Snake Town, the other back towards Shore Town, and the young Trainer continued on her way without hesitation. Up in the trees, Spotirrel chattered at one another, and a few Pidgey's flew off into the distance when they were disturbed.

As she walked, Amethyst enjoyed the moderate-quiet of the Serpentine Forest. As she walked, watching the world around her with caution (she had learned well from the Bouldaner Pack about how to pay attention to her surroundings. She did _not_ want to be caught off guard again, after all.), she noticed a strange purring sound, like a bunch of cats being pet.

"What in the world?" She muttered, confused, and decided to investigate, slinking over to a nearby bush, where some of the purring sounds were coming from. Cautiously, her hand resting on Apollo's Pokéball, she peered over it…

And stared.

There were three relatively small caterpillar-like Pokémon there, though perhaps putting emphasis on the _cat_ part would be best, considering the insect Pokémon all looked very cat-like. They were green, with purple diamonds covering the backs of their bodies (which were made up of three spheres, the largest being the head) with pointed purple "ear" antennae that were topped with small yellow spheres. Much like a cat, they had two spherical yellow mounds on their faces, just under a purple nose, which looked like they would have whiskers. Red fangs and eyes glinted in the sunlight, and their four little yellow legs made soft clicking sounds as they walked. A rounded, curled purple "tail" decorated their rears, looking oddly soft as it swished from it's place held up over their bodies as they continued to make strange purring noises while spitting webs at a pile of leaves, obviously making a nest for themselves.

Cautiously, Amethyst pulled out her PokéDex and aimed it at the little Pokémon.

"_Purrm, The Purring Pokémon,"_ it chimed for her easily. _"These Bug-Type Pokémon are extremely common in most areas in the Hoseki Region, and can often be heard throughout the day and night. Their constant purring is believed to somehow regulate their body temperatures, as well as form bonds with other Pokémon, who feel comforted and relaxed by the noise."_ It chimed off and, after a few more minutes of staring at the, admittedly adorable Bug-Types, Amethyst pulled away and continued on her path, shaking her head with an amused smile.

_Cat_erpillars. Heh, the Professor had a great sense of humor.

As she continued to walk, there was a break in the trees ahead of her. When the twelve-year-old reached it, she had to squint as she found herself facing the sun. Shading her eyes, Amethyst was relieved to find herself facing a small, rustic town, with old-fashioned wooden buildings and stables, like an old western movie. There was a saloon and everything, she noticed as she walked under the arch that welcomed all to Snake Town. All around her, men and women were walking around in the same costumes she'd seen on some of her Dad's favorite old cowboy movies, and there were snake-like Pokémon everywhere as well, along with pictures and carvings of them.

"Look out!" A voice cried, and Amethyst instinctively froze, one foot off the ground as a blue-haired woman with blue eyes, dressed in a feminine navy-and-blue sheriff's uniform stalked toward her, a navy-blue cowboy hat perched on her hair and a frown on her face.

"Erm…" Amethyst started, only to blink rapidly as the woman shoved a finger in her face.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" She demanded, and Amethyst could only blink, mystified. "You should know better than to not look where you're walking!" The woman continued and, bewildered, Amethyst pulled her still-lifted foot back and looked down, only to blink at the narrow-eyed Pokémon coiled up there. It looked almost like a coil of rope, made of pale greens and golds, a white tongue flicking out of it's mouth. "Everyone knows that Taipope are extremely dangerous! You could have been seriously hurt!" The woman put her hands on her hips and glared. "Just what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" The woman demanded; Amethyst floundered, wide eyed.

"At ease, Sheriff Jenny!" A kind voice interrupted, and out of a nearby building a pretty, smiling, pink-haired woman stepped out, dressed in a pink-and-white dress. Toddling behind her was a pink, egg-shaped Pokémon Amethyst recognized as Chansey.

"I was watching the entire time, Sheriff," the pinkette, who could only be Snake Town's Nurse Joy, informed the sheriff earnestly, smiling. "This young lady just arrived in town, from Shore Town as well, and you know that there are far fewer snake-like Pokémon in that area. She's learned her lesson now, though, right?" The Nurse asked, and both women turned to stare at Amethyst, who could only nod with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Jenny," she replied honestly. "It won't happen again," she promised; the blue-haired woman frowned at her.

"Hmph," she huffed. "See that it doesn't. The last thing this town needs is another tourist getting poisoned because they weren't careful." Tilting her hat at Nurse Joy and Amethyst, the sheriff turned and stalked away, the spurs on her blue cowboy boots tinkling with every step as she stalked off on patrol.

"Don't mind her," Nurse Joy told Amethyst kindly. "She's just very protective of her town and the people in it. We've been having some issues with Pokémon Thieves as of late, and it's making the Sheriff and Pokémon extra tense." Amethyst frowned, concerned, and Nurse Joy gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure she'll catch the culprit soon enough." And, with a warm, close-eyed smiled, the Nurse wandered back into her building, Chansey cheerfully waddling after her. Shaking her head, Amethyst knelt down and smiled at the still-curled form of Taipope.

"I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?" She asked it; it remained silent, flicking its white tongue at her, and Amethyst shook her head, pulling her thus-far faithful PokéDex from her pocket, and aiming it at the Pokémon.

"_Taipope, The Neurotoxic Pokémon,"_ it chimed. _"This Poison-Type Pokémon is extremely dangerous, as it's venom has proven to be deadly to both Trainers and Pokémon. The Taipope is a generally cantankerous Pokémon, and, if seen, should be treated with caution. Anti-venom for their bite can be found at every Pokémon Center and hospital. A lesser anti-venom can be found at the PokéMart, which works on all general poisons but only slows down the Taipopes deadly venom."_ Pale, Amethyst slowly pulled her PokéDex back, and eyed the relatively small snake-like Pokémon with wariness.

"I'm just going to leave you be, okay?" She told it; it hissed softly at her, flicking it's white tongue, pale blue eyes unblinking as it glared at her. "Right…" Nervously, she carefully scooted back and out of it's strike range, before standing and walking a wide circle around the Poison-Type, breathing a sigh of relief as she left the Taipope behind.

"Scary," she muttered, before lifting her eyes and looking around. She spotted the Hiss Inn (A three-story wooden building with it's name artfully painted in green against a white background with a snake curling around it) and quickly made her way towards it, pushing open the old saloon-style doors cautiously. Inside, more people dressed in western-style costumes murmured to one another, a tone of worry going around the room.

"They're getting braver," someone muttered as Amethyst made her way to the front desk.

"In broad daylight, too, I never!" A woman exclaimed in the background, and more mutters of discontentment rose.

"A whole nest of Matchiss! And Miss Caroline's newest barrel of Snake Fangs, too!" Someone cried.

"Something _must_ be done!" Someone else declared, and Amethyst finally caught the eye of the green-haired boy frowning behind the desk.

"Um, I'm looking for Charles?" She told him, having to raise her voice slightly to be heard as the crowd continued to talk. "I'm here for Professor Evergreen's package?" The boy blinked, and then winced.

"Aw, shucks, miss," he said, grimacing and dragging a hand through his hair, before setting his yellow cowboy hat on his head again. "You sure picked th' worse time t' show up, after these damnable thieves have hit again, pardon my language," he hurriedly tacked on, tilting his hat apologetically, an earnest, sorrowful expression on his face. "But, I'm sorry t' have t' tell you this, miss, but that package done got snatched right outta the back room!" Amethyst blanched, eyes wide.

"What!?" She yelped, unknowingly gaining the attention of others in the room. "But Professor Evergreen said it was a really important package!" The boy winced and tilted his hat down unhappily.

"I'm real sorry, miss, but there's nothin' I can do about it," he shrugged helplessly. "I'm just a deckhand, I ain't even got a Pokémon outside of my Seaf, an' he just hatched two days ago, doesn't know a single move or nothin'!" He shook his head woefully, pointing at the tiny Seaf pup curled up in a dark green basket, snoring away cutely.

"What am I supposed to do then?!" Amethyst cried, reaching up and tugging on her purple hair, upset that her first mission as a Pokémon Trainer was already going so badly. "Professor Evergreen said she really needed that package!" Shaking her head, Amethyst bit her lip, before straightening up and glaring at the boy. "You know what?" She demanded. "Never mind! I'll just have to get that package back myself!" She declared, and turned, running out of the Inn, ignoring the cries and questions behind her. Carefully watching her footsteps, Amethyst ran through the town, until she reached the Sheriff's Station, bursting through the door and pushing her way through the shouting, irritated crowd, all of them demanding that Sheriff Jenny do something.

"Everyone needs to calm down!" The blue-haired woman shouted, the glaring Houndoom at her side baring its teeth. "Now, I am doing everything I can to get everyone's stolen property back to them, but the Thieves have taken up refuge inside the old Swayson Mine, and you all _know_ how dangerous that place is! It's _filled_ with Taipope and Burnspores! Without the back-up I've asked for from Rubion City, there's nothing I can do but wait!"

"Yeah, but while you're _waiting_, these no good rats are stealing our Pokémon, our goods, and our livelihoods!" One man cried.

"They stole the newest nest of Matchiss right out of the Hatchery barn!" Another cried, and Amethyst shook her head, turning and pushing her way back through the crowd as Sheriff Jenny once more tried to talk the angry townsfolk down.

She had heard all she needed to hear.

Running to the PokéCenter, she pushed open the doors, and nearly smashed into a boy about her age.

"Whoa there, darlin'!" He yelped, staggering back as she skidded to a stop. "If yer lookin' fer Nurse Joy, she just left ta check on th' Hatchery Barn. The latest theft has done stressed th' poor Pokémon right outta th'r scales!" Amethyst shook her head and looked up at the slightly-taller boy, and mentally added a year or two to her first thought. He had dark cocoa colored skin, bright red, spikey hair, a smattering of dark freckles across his nose, and red eyes (and a nice smile, she also noted but pretended not to.). He was dressed in a white and tan cowboy outfit, a red bandanna around his neck and a white cowboy hat on his head.

"I'm sorry," she told him, shaking her head to refocus on the task at hand; the boy smiled easily, tilting his hat politely.

"Ain't no problem, darlin'," he forgave her easily, and held out a hand, which Amethyst took. It was much larger than hers, and heavily calloused. "Th' name's Maverick! Maverick Walker, Ranch hand at th' Walker Hatchery Barn." Amethyst managed a tense smile.

"Amethyst Tachibana, Pokémon Trainer…" Maverick nodded and the two let go of each others hands.

"What had you in such a hurry, darlin'?" he asked her; Amethyst let out an frustrated sound and yanked lightly on her braid.

"I needed to ask Nurse Joy what the best way to deal with Taipopes and Burnspores, because the thieves are apparently hiding out in the, ah, Swayson Mine? And they stole a very important package that Professor Evergreen sent me to get personally." Maverick's friendly, open face hardened, and he reached up to readjust his cowboy hat with sharp eyes.

"That's a right dangerous mine, darlin', and yer gonna need more th'n Nurse Joy t' get through it," he told her firmly, and Amethyst growled in frustration, yanking on her braid again, before Maverick grinned grimly. "Luckily fer you, I happen to be a dab hand with snake-like Pokémon." He winked, red eyes dark with determination. "I'll lead th' way, darlin', don't you fret." Amethyst sighed, relieved, and nodded, stepping out of the way so that he could lead. As they were walking, though, a familiar coil of "rope" caught her eye.

"Wait!" she blurted, as an idea hit her. She smiled at Maverick's raised eyebrow and confused look, and walked over to the familiar Taipope, kneeling carefully as the snake glared at her with a hiss.

"Taipope," she started seriously, holding its eerie, pale-blue eyes firmly. "There are some very bad people hiding out in the Swayson Mine. Do you know where that is?" Slowly, the Pokémon nodded, flicking its white tongue at her. "Would you be willing to help us through the mine?" she asked; the Poison-Type seemed to consider it, before he gave a low, begrudging sigh/hiss and nodded, grudgingly uncoiling and slithering his three-foot-long body up her cautiously offered arm, to coil around her neck.

"Shucks, darlin'," Maverick muttered, eyeing the Taipope with wary fascination. "I think ya might be a dab hand with snake Pokémon yerself!" Amethyst flushed slightly, and smiled at the taller boy, before her face hardened with determination.

"Let's go catch us some thieves, Maverick, Taipope," she ordered; the two nodded, determined, and the three of them started out. It took half an hour to reach the Mine, which was surrounded by over a dozen warning signs, all proclaiming the area dangerous, snake-filled, and condemned.

"Wonderful," Amethyst muttered weakly grimacing.

"Tai," Taipope hissed around her neck, and slid neatly down onto the ground. He slithered forward, before pausing and turning, staring up at Maverick and Amethyst impatiently.

"I guess that's our cue, darlin'," Maverick told her, pulling a pair of Pokeballs from his pocket with a sly grin. "Come on out, Matchiss, Gardenake!" he called, tossing the Pokeballs. In a flash or red, two snake-like Pokémon appeared.

The larger of the two was an off-white coloring, it's tail ending in a sharp cut, making it look like it was the end of a piece of pale wood. Its head, however, was bright red, and a thin streak of flames rose from its nose-tip to the back of its skull. It was nearly four feet long, and held its head up another two feet. Yellow eyes stared up at the two curiously as it flicked a red tongue at Amethyst.

The other snake was thinner and shorter, made up of grey and green scales, with its underside being green and its top a silverfish grey. Black eyes stared up at them warily, a lime green tongue flickering out. Amethyst pulled out her PokéDex curiously, and aimed it at the two.

"_Matchiss, The Matchstick Pokémon,"_ it chimed on the obvious Fire-Type. _"These Fire-Type Pokémon are often found in dark caves and areas with high concentration of charcoal. Their red scales can be held by Fire-Type Pokémon to boost Fire-Type moves, while their off-white scales can be used to keep fires burning deep into the night."_ The PokéDex chimed, and a picture of the other snake-like Pokémon appeared.

"_Gardenake, The Mild Pokémon. This Pokémon is a Dual Normal/Grass-Type, and is hard to upset. They can be found in most gardens and fields, and are considered the least temperamental of all the snake-like Pokémon."_

"Boys, meet Amethyst," Maverick introduced, then dipped his hat and pointed when Taipope hissed at him. "And Taipope. We're gonna be helpin' these two out t'day, alright?" The two Pokémon hissed and nodded, coiling up as Amethyst pulled out her Pokeball.

"Come on out, Apollo!" She called; the Geckurn flicked his black tongue once the red light of his Pokeball faded, blinking at the three snake-like Pokémon curiously, before his tongue flickered again and his head turned toward the Mine with a hungry look.

"Geck_urn_! 'Kurn!" He hissed, turning huge eyes on Amethyst and then back to the Mine, body trembling eagerly.

"What is it?" She asked him, startled and concerned about his strange behavior; Maverick made an understanding sound, however, and smiled.

"Aw, th' little guy must sense th' Charcoal in there," he declared, and Amethyst suddenly remembered how Geckurns liked to eat Charcoal, and could find it very easily. An idea began to form, but she put it to the back burner at the moment, and nodded at Maverick.

"Let's do this," she told him; nodding, the two Trainers crept cautiously towards the Mine opening, Taipope leading the way, followed by an eager Apollo, and a much more cautious Matchiss and Gardenake.

_**(Announcer Voice): **__What fate awaits our young heroes as they enter the Mine? Will they find the thieves, and reclaim the stolen Pokémon and package? Find out, next time on __**Pokémon: Amethyst!**_

**A/N:** CLIFFHANGER~! And y'all got a look at some more Pokémon too! And before y'all start bitching about how often she uses her PokéDex, I point you in Ash's direction and the entirety of everything. Seriously.

**Vocab/PokéDex Entry:**

**Maverick Walker** – **Age:** 14 **Gender:** Male **Hair:** Red** Eyes:** Red** Height/Weight:** 5 feet, 6 inches/150 lbs** Ambition:** N/A ** History:** A Ranch Hand at the Walker Hatchery Barn, where snake-like Pokémon are bred and raised** Pokémon: **Matchiss, Gardenake

**Pebber** – The Pebble Pokémon **Type:** Rock** Height/Length:** 1 foot/2 feet** Weight:** 50 lbs.** Abilities:** Parental Bond or Guts** Evolution:** Evolves into **Rockiel** at level 15. Evolves into **Bouldaner** at level 30.** PokéDex Entry:** Much easier to train and deal with than it's evolutions, this Pokémon is friendly and playful, and will often be found wrestling with other Pokémon of its kind, or attempting to mimic its pack mates.

**Rockiel** – The Rock Pokémon **Type:** Rock** Height/Length:** 3 feet/3 feet** Weight:** 150 lbs.** Abilities:** Parental Bond or Rock Head** Evolution:** Evolves from **Pebber** at Level 15. Evolves into **Bouldaner** at Level 30.** PokéDex Entry: **This Pokémon is rather serious, unlike its pre-evolution form, **Pebber**. It is often left to guard weaker members of its Pack, and will follow the Lead of the Pack Alpha, which is usually **Bouldaner**.

**Bouldaner** – The Boulder Pokémon **Type:** Rock** Height/Length:** 4-and-a-half Feet/5 feet** Weight:** 300 lbs.** Abilities:** Parental Bond, Moxie, or Intimidate. ** Evolution:** Evolves from **Rockiel** at Level 30. Basic Form: **Pebber**. ** PokéDex Entry: **A very pack-oriented Pokémon, this Rock-Type can be very aggressive when faced with a threat to its Pack, which is usually made up of its pre-evolved form, **Rockiel**, and Basic Form, **Pebber**.

**Purrm** – The Purring Pokémon **Type:** Bug** Height/Length:** 1 foot/1-and-a-half feet** Weight:** 2 lbs.** Abilities:** Cute Charm or Sticky Hold**. Evolution:** Evolves into **Mewcoon** at level 10. Day/Night Evolution at Level 15. Night Evolution is **Hissoth**. Day Evolution is **Yowlfly**.** PokéDex Entry:** These Bug-Type Pokémon are extremely common in most areas in the Hoseki Region, and can often be heard throughout the day and night. Their constant is believed to somehow regulate their body temperatures, as well as form bonds with other Pokémon, who feel comforted and relaxed by the noise.

**Taipope** – The Neurotoxic Pokémon **Type:** Poison** Height/Length:** 1 foot/3 feet** Weight:** 7 lbs.** Abilities:** Intimidate or Toxic Boost.** Evolution:** N/A ** PokéDex Entry: **This Poison-Type Pokémon is extremely dangerous, as it's venom has proven to be deadly to both Trainers and Pokémon. The Taipope is a generally cantankerous Pokémon, and, if seen, should be treated with caution. Anti-venom for their bite can be found at every Pokémon Center and hospital. A lesser anti-venom can be found at the PokéMart, which works on all general poisons but only slows down the Taipopes deadly venom.** (A/N:** Based this Pokémon of the Taipan snake, just fyi)

**Matchiss** – The Matchstick Pokémon **Type:** Fire** Height/Length:** 2 feet/ 6 feet** Weight:** 10 lbs.** Abilities:** Flame Body or White Smoke.** Evolution:** Evolves into **Tindos** at level 18. Evolves into **Burnspore** when leveled up holding Charcoal.** PokéDex Entry:** These Fire-Type Pokémon are often found in dark caves and areas with high concentration of charcoal. There red scales can be held by Fire-Type Pokémon to boost Fire-Type moves, while their off-white scales can be used to keep fires burning deep into the night.

**Gardenake** – The Mild Pokémon **Type:** Normal/Grass** Height/Length:** 1 foot/4 feet** Weight:** 7 lbs.** Abilities:** Sunny Day or Zen Mode** Evolution:** N/A** PokéDex Entry:** This Pokémon is a Dual Normal/Grass-Type, and is hard to upset. They can be found in most gardens and fields, and are considered the least temperamental of all the snake-like Pokémon.


End file.
